Blacksmith Dungeon
Location is found at 13,21 in the Bandit Territory. Access Entry requires giving a Blacksmith Dungeon Key to Nathan Heir, which is consumed. Rooms ; Mobs do not vary. Challenging is possible. Room 1 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 37 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 37 * Dark Baker, level 35 * Dark Baker, level 35 (total level: 144) * 5 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 37 (total level: 181) * 6 characters: +Dark Baker, level 35 (total level: 216) * 7 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 37 (total level: 253) * 8 characters: +Dark Baker, level 35 (total level: 288) Room 2 * Dark Miner, level 42 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 40 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 40 * Dark Baker, level 38 (total level: 160) * 5 characters: +Dark Baker, level 38 (total level: 198) * 6 characters: +Dark Miner, level 42 (total level: 240) * 7 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 40 (total level: 280) * 8 characters: +Dark Baker, level 38 (total level: 318) Room 3 This room contains no monsters, but two doors. Going right will take you directly into Room 4 from there into Room 5. Going left will take you on an alternate route (Rooms 7 to 9) which contains 5 Bronze and 3 Manganese veins as well as the /hi emote room. The mobs you need to fight on the two routes are identical, but the map layouts differ. Both paths reunite in the Last room afterwards. Room 4 & 7 * Dark Smith, level 47 * Dark Miner, level 45 * Dark Miner, level 45 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 43 (total level: 180) * 5 characters: +Dark Smith, level 47 (total level: 227) * 6 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 43 (total level: 270) * 7 characters: +Dark Miner, level 45 (total level: 315) * 8 characters: +Dark Smith, level 47 (total level: 362) Room 5 & 9 * Dark Smith, level 50 * Dark Miner, level 48 * Rogue Clan Bandit, level 46 * Dark Baker, level 44 (total level: 188) * 5 characters: +Dark Smith, level 50 (total level: 238) * 6 characters: +Dark Miner, level 48 (total level: 286) * 7 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 46 (total level: 332) * 8 characters: +Dark Baker, level 44 (total level: 376) Last Room This room contains contains 3 Bronze and 2 Silver veins. * Smiths' Chest, level 50 * Dark Smith, level 53 * Dark Miner, level 51 * Dark Baker, level 47 (total level: 201) * 5 characters: +Rogue Clan Bandit, level 49 (total level: 250) * 6 characters: +Dark Smith, level 53 (total level: 303) * 7 characters: +Dark Miner, level 51 (total level: 354) * 8 characters: +Dark Baker, level 47 (total level: 401) Rewards Upon completing the dungeon players will receive the spell Weapon Skill. It is also the only place to find Smiths' Chest. It is also possible to get the Hi Emote. Related Achievements * Simply the Chest * Mighty Oaks from Little Acorns Grow History Previously, had 15 rooms.